Sliding Doors
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Eclipse AU: When one love falls another arises. Love takes many different forms. Carlisle/Leah


Sliding Doors

BY: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Own Nothing

Summary:

Eclipse AU: When one love falls another arises. Love takes many different forms. Carlisle/Leah

SLIDING DOORS

Carlisle had fallen in the battle. Esme ran to him. But a vampire grabbed her twisting her head off. Carlisle screamed in pain and rage. Standing through the quick heal he attacked the vampire who destroyed his love. His compassion suppressed by the lost of his mate. Fighting hard and fast. Not seeing vampire to be saved or converted. He only saw his wife's face look of shock and the quick unnatural snap as it departed her body.

The fighters diminished. Ranks getting small. Then there were none. The groups gathered. Wolf facing the remaining Cullens. Edward seeing the lost in his father. Moving close to him. But he backed away. Jasper had to stand back at the rage boiling in their normally calm leader. Alice alerts them that the Voltaire are coming. Telling the wolves they need to leave. Emmett holding the remains of Esme.

Then there was one final rebel leech. Leah snarled at it. It moved in grabbing her tightly. Faster than Jacob for Carlisle had only seen red. He pulled the leech off of the wolf. Ripping the arms off. Crouching low to the ground at the rebound.

Leah starred at him. Gravity became no more. Jacob snorted at her in wonder. Feeling the imprint. Feeling her imprint on something she loathed, a leech, a vampire. And not just any vampire. The leader of the Olympic clan.

Edward starts I wonder.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asks her love.

"Leah imprinted." She turns to see Jacob stand guard. But watch in still silence as Leah moved over toward Carlisle. Carlisle who remained still in his crouch. Moving in she licks his face. Unconsciously leaning into the warmth. Touch breaking the rage inside of him. Edward smiling. He had feared during the fight when they lost Esme that he would lose his maker/ father too.

"THEY'RE COMING." Alice alerts. Leah whines at this but knows if she stays she will place him more in danger.

"Go Leah." He tells her. She nudges him and departs. Jacob on her tail.

SLIDING DOORS

They confront the Voltaire. They give condolences on part of not arriving on time and the lost of Esme. Carlisle remains stiff at this. When it is done they depart. Carlisle looks at Emmett who holds Esme. Moving close he raises a hand to touch but he can't.

"Carlisle," Edward begins. But he is off running. Edward may be the fastest of them but he does not chase after him. Bella clings close to his side. Trying to not imagine what he is going through. Even though she almost did once. Edward pulls her close. Kissing her on the forehead. "He needs some time. Leah will find him."

"It is true. Did that dog imprint on Carlisle?" Rosalie snarled. Edward snarled back.

"Yes, and be glad that he she did for he would end himself." Everyone stiffened at his words. Taking over as temporary leader while Carlisle was away. "Let's go home."

SLIDING DOORS

Carlisle ran through the trees. Breaking borders heading toward the ocean. Reaching the cliff he screams. Screams the pain out. Collapsing onto the ground. Digging his hands into the unrelenting earth. Sorrow, lost filled him. His mate is dead. And he is here. Here and…

A wolf growled behind him alerting him to her presence. She moves up slowly to him. Sitting down she changes into her human self. She lays a hand upon him. He looks over at her. Nodding at her. Feeling the gravity. Everything is steeling into place. She wraps her arms around him. So many questions running through her head. The main one, why? Why a vampire?

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Leah?" he knew their names. Knew what they thought. But now he has no clue. For there was no longer the hate between them. There is an undying love.

"I imprinted."

"I know." He slides an arm around her. Needing someone to pull him back. For he was ready to fall. But Leah needs him now. His compassion so great. To preserve all human life.

"I am sorry."

"It is only natural."

"We are not natural." He smiles at that. For the statement couldn't be farther from the truth. "So what do we do now?" Carlisle leans over and kisses her on the lips. Esme would want him to be happy. For that is what she always wanted. Her family to be happy and safe.

Leah is shocked by the cool lips upon her warm ones. The heat builds between them. Or in her. She pins him down. Staring into his golden eyes. Seeing how truly beautiful they are. Leaning in she devours his lips. A moment ago he lost his mate to only be imprinted on a moment later by a werewolf.

"Leah," she smiles at him. Loving how her name sounds on his lips.

"Say it again."

"Leah." She moved down to kiss him. Tasting the sweetness.

"Why is this happening?"

"One door closes…" Carlisle stared up at his wolf. How can the world change on a dime? Spinning around to only drop. He flips her over. "Another opens."

"Are you okay with this?"

"I am."

"Even if I am a bloodsucking leech."

"Never speak that. Never. You are mine." He smiles at this. The sun peaks through the clouds before it descends for the night. He sparkles above her. "So beautiful."

SLIDING DOORS

Edward looks to the ocean smiling. Bella comes up beside him.

"Is Carlisle okay?"

"He's more than okay." Kissing her forehead.

SLIDING DOORS

A/N: Really no plan to continue. Came in wrote in under 2 hours. So enjoy. Saw BD p1. So a fic hit. ENJOY! REVIEW! Please.


End file.
